


Come To Bed

by CalicoPudding



Series: Law of the Land - HQ Spirit Fic [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bloodlust, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Scars, apothecary! Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoPudding/pseuds/CalicoPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guilt eats away, rushing to consume him. It's all his fault, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come To Bed

It’s the wincing that does it, how Kenma slowly eases out of his clothes because the slightest movement lights up his nerves like cannon fire. The heavy bandages coat his torso like a second skin and his eyes are somewhat hazy from whatever it was that Yaku made him drink. Kuroo hasn’t joined him in bed since it happened; illogically thinking that he’ll hurt Kenma again.

But it’s been almost two weeks.

“Kuroo,” Kenma says softly, shuffling over to him.

He wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist, he can’t move too close, his chest is still sensitive to pressure.

“Come to bed,” he says.

“No.”

Kenma drops his arms and moves so he’s in front of Kuroo. His eyes almost glow in the dark of their room, his steady gaze fixed on Kuroo’s face. 

“Come to bed,” he repeats.

“No.”

“What do you think will happen?”

Kuroo closes his eyes, so as to avoid that calculating stare.

“Tetsurou, everything is fine.”

“No it’s not,” Kuroo snaps.

It’s not okay, nothing is fine, not when he hurt Kenma, not when he knows he  _ can  _ hurt him. He couldn’t even stop himself, not when Kenma staggered back and fell, and not when Kenma began to bleed. It had taken Bokuto and Daichi to stop him; they had to physically restrain him and take him away from the field.

“Tetsurou,” Kenma says again, softer as he steps closer, “You won’t hurt me, not right now, I can feel it. There isn’t a hint of bloodlust in your eyes right now.”

Kenma’s hands, soft but worn from years of apothecary work, settle on Kuroo’s shoulders, slowly applying pressure until he’s kneeling. Kenma stands taller than him this way, he can make Kuroo look up at him. He does, pushing his thumbs under Kuroo’s jaw to tilt his head back slightly. 

“Nothing will happen,” Kenma’s voice speaks promise, he spares one of his hands so he can run it through Kuroo’s hair. 

Kuroo isn’t entirely sure, but Kenma’s already pulling him to his feet and guiding him towards the bed.

Kenma lays down first, resting against the headboard so he doesn’t aggravate his chest. Soon enough, Kuroo lays down, his head in Kenma’s lap with the other boy’s fingers in his hair and dancing about his skin. 

“I have faith that it won’t happen again. I know you’re worrying about it. I was frightened, yes, but I’m not scared of you, and I still trust you, all right?”

Kuroo doesn’t trust himself to speak but he nods.

He can practically feel Kenma’s small smile.


End file.
